(Akashi's Family Collection) Kekhawatiran Seorang Ayah
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Yang ditakutkan kebanyakan orang ketika anak mereka dewasa adalah tentang masa depan dan sekolah mereka. Yang Seijuurou takutkan ketika putra semata wayangnya dewasa adalah Ryouta. Sungguh, Seita semakin dewasa malah semakin durhaka.


**(Akashi's Family Collection) Kekhawatiran Seorang Ayah**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Family – General – Romance **

Yang ditakutkan kebanyakan orang ketika anak mereka dewasa adalah tentang masa depan dan sekolah mereka.

Yang Seijuurou takutkan ketika putra semata wayangnya dewasa adalah pasangan hidupnya.

Tentu saja hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Lihat saja sekarang, Seita yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun dengan manja menggelayut di punggung Ryouta.

Ryouta-NYA.

"Papa~"

Sungguh, Seita semakin dewasa malah semakin durhaka. Ingin rasanya Seijuurou mengutuk anak itu menjadi batu. Jadi, ada legenda sendiri di Jepang tentang anak durhaka yang dikutuk jadi batu, seperti Malin Kundang. Opsi yang lebih baik sebelum anak itu jadi Sangkuriang kedua.

Salah apa dia sebagai orangtua sampai anaknya mau merebut pasangan hidupnya sendiri? Kutukan dewa jenis apa ini?

Ryouta yang digelayuti Seita hanya terkekeh ringan, menerima saja kelakukan anak mereka (yang tidak senonoh di mata Seijuurou dan manis di mata Ryouta). Seijuurou tabah, pembiaran dari Ryouta ini yang membuat Seita makin berani tapi apalah yang bisa ia lakukan ketika kekasih hatinya itu dengan polos mengatakan kalau kelakuan Seita adalah sesuatu yang patut dipuji.

Ketika anak seumurannya malu menunjukan kedekatan dengan orang tua mereka, Seita dengan percaya diri bermanja pada Papa-nya kapanpun memungkinkan.

Bisa dipuji sih, kalau Seita juga begitu padanya. Tapi semua orang yang kenal keluarga Akashi juga tahu kalau si kepala keluarga dan si anak adalah musuh bebuyutan. Meskipun Seijuurou tahu Seita mengaguminya, hanya pada saat-saat tertentu anak itu secara terbuka menunjukan kekaguman itu. Entah bagaimana sifat tsundere itu ada dalam diri putranya. Apa karena dulu dia pernah menitipkan putranya itu seminggu di kediaman Shintarou?

"Aku sayang sekali pada Papa."

Kembali ke topik utama, Seijuurou benar-benar ingin mengutuk bocah pirang satu itu. Dulu Seita memang kesayangan, setelah Ryouta tentu saja. Pun makin dewasa, ia kadang berpikir kenapa dulu ia bisa sayang pada bocah yang bisa mengancam rumah tangganya ini.

"Seita. Papa-mu butuh istirahat." Tegurnya ketika si rambut pirang yang lebih tua hanya tertawa ketika dan Seita dengan sengaja mengecup sayang pipinya. Ini adalah pemandangan yang _manis sekali_ di depan mata. Seijuuro ingin langsung melempar anak itu ke neraka paling jahanam.

"Papa tidak masalah kok, ayah kalau cemburu jujur saja. Salah sendiri mesum."

Ini satu hal lagi yang semakin menguatkan niat Seijuurou untuk mengutuk putra semata wayangnya jadi batu. Karena terlalu sering terekspos oleh keluarga Aomine Daiki, tabiat Kira yang hobi menyebut ayahnya mesum diserap oleh Seita. Wajarlah untuk Kira memanggil Daiki mesum, tapi untuk khasusnya? Demi Tuhan, sekalipun belum pernah ada _awakward moment_ ketika Seita memergoki mereka melakukan adegan yang menjurus ke adegan 18. Jadi, dari mana bisa kata mesum tersemat jadi nama panggilannya? Ini jelas penghinaan.

Tapi memang dia cemburu.

Si kepala merah memilih diam, mendengus kecil dan mengkode partner hidupnya lewat mata.

"Sudah, Sei-kun, nanti kalau Ayah benar-benar marah malah bahaya loh. Papa juga sayang Seita."

Ryouta, seperti biasa, menjadi penengah dari pertikaian dua manusia itu. Diacaknya sayang rambut pirang Seita yang agak mulai panjang sejak terkahir dipotong.

Seijuurou menatap tajam dari balik gelas jus yang sedang diminumnya.

"Iya Pa," si pirang yang lebih muda tanpa sanggahan lebih lanjut mengangguk, menunjukan senyuman lebar sebelum mengecup pipi sang papa sekali lagi dan memberi salam jahil dengan kedipan meremehkan pada sang ayah yang sedang mengiriminya tatapan penuh aura pembunuh.

"Bye, Dad. Aku masih anakmu loh. membunuh itu dosa. Sampai ketemu nanti malam, Yah!" Seita berujar santai dengan cengiran jenaka yang khas.

Setelah anak itu hilang dibalik pintu, Ryouta tertawa renyah ketika melihat ekspresi si kepala keluarga yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Paduan kesal, gemas, dan mencoba bertahan keliatan kalem. Setelah tinggal hampir dua dekade dengan penerus nama Akashi ini, Ryouta makin paham dengan tiap perubahan mimik di wajah Seijuurou walaupun hanya lewat kilatan mata.

"Orang nomor satuku masih Seicchi kok." Didekatinya sosok rambut merah itu dengan cengiran yang lebih lebar dari milik Seita. Dia duduk di bahu sofa bludru tempat Seijuurou duduk. Perlahan tapi pasti mengaitkan jemari tangan mereka.

Sepasang mata beda warna itu bertemu sepasang iris almond milik Ryouta. Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan. "Ada baiknya kau lebih tegas pada Seita."

Ryouta terkekah lucu mendenger peringatan itu. Kemudian, senyumnya melebar ketika Seijuurou memberikan kecupan ringan ke bagian pinggir tanggannya. "Dia hanya suka menjahilimu. Sisi setannya itu kan memang darimu."

Seijuurou mendengus jengah, tidak memberikan komentar lebih lanjut ditembak seperti itu oleh sang kekasih. Dia memilih untuk menarik wajah Ryouta mendekat, membalas rasa cemburu menyebalkan dari bocah kurang ajar yang entah bagaimana masih menjabat sebagai anak kesayangannya itu.

Mungkin, ini pertanda kalau Seita harus diberikan adik.


End file.
